gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Leroy Berry
Leroy Berry ist ein homosexueller Mann, der mit seinem Partner Hiram Berry zusammen eine Tochter hat, Rachel Berry. Sein Name wurde in dem Buch'' "Glee: The Beginning" offenbart. Er wird in der ersten Staffel von 'Ernest Pierce' dargestellt und in der dritten von 'Brian Stokes Mitchell. Biografie Leroy und Hiram haben eine Leihmutter ausgesucht, die sie basierend auf IQ und Schönheit überzeugt haben, diese Frau ist Shelby Corcoran. Sie haben ihre Tochter, Rachel, mit Ballett und Gesangsstunden verwöhnt und vielem anderen, was man braucht, um ein Star zu werden. '''Staffel Eins In''' Ouvertüre ist zu sehen, dass Rachel ein Bild von ihren Vätern im Spind zu hängen hat. In '''Wer ist im Bilde? und Furcht und Tadel erwähnt Rachel kurz ihre Väter. In''' The Power of Madonna' ist sie allein mit Jesse zuhause und ihre Väter sind eine Oper besuchen. In 'Der Traum macht die Musik' erfährt Rachel, dass ihre leibliche Mutter Shelby Corcoran ist und dass sie sie eigentlich erst am ihrem 18. Lebenjahr kennenlernen sollte. In 'Viel Theater! sagt Rachel, dass ihre Väter nicht nähen können und deswegen geht sie zu Shelby und bittet sie um Hilfe, obwohl die Väter es eigentlich nicht erlauben. '''Staffel Drei thumb|left|Die Berrys geben eine GesangseinlageEr und Hiram Berry erfahren in Gorilla mit Herz von den Hochzeitsplänen ihrer Tochter und laden die Hudson-Hummels zu einem Abendessen ein. Sie hoffen, anders als sie Rachel den Eindruck vermitteln, dass sie ihre Entscheidung gutheißen, dass diese ihre Pläne umdenken wird. Sie sind mehr als geschockt, als Rachel ihnen mitteilt, dass sie und Finn ihre Hochzeitspläne noch weiter nach vorne verschoben haben. In Auf dem Weg sind Rachel Eltern bei den Regionals anwesend, um diese zu unterstützen. Sie sind beide stolz und zu Tränen gerührt, als Rachel ihren Auftritt hat. Hiram, Leroy, Burt, und Carole versuchen im späteren Verlauf krampfhaft zu überlegen, wie sie die Hochzeit verhindern können, weil keiner von ihnen diese Entscheidung gutheißt. Doch sie können sich nicht einigen, hoffen aber bis zuletzt auf ein Wunder. In Am Ende aller Kräfte erzählt Finn Joe, dass Hiram und Leroy versuchen Rachel nach ihres verpatzten NYADA-Vorsingens aufzubauen und so etwas wie eine "jüdische Trauerphase" haben. Außerdem erwähnt Rachel Kurt gegenüber, dass ihre Dads im NYADA-Chat unterwegs waren. In Zukunft voraus erzählt Rachel Finn das sie mit ihren Dads nochmal über die Hochzeit reden wollte aber diese abgeblockt haben. Kurz darauf, als Finn sich von ihr trennt sagt er ihr das Ihre Väter in NY schon auf sie warten um mit ihr dort ein Studentenwohnheim zu suchen. 'Staffel Vier' In Die neue und die alte Rachel meint Rachel, dass sie zwar New York liebt, aber ihre Dads vermisst. 'Staffel Fünf' In Falsche Freunde erwähnt Santana Hiram und Leroy, als sie Rachel sagt, dass sie genauso gut ist wie sie, trotz der ganzen Gesangs- und Tanzstunden und sowie ihrer schwulen Broadway Dads. 'Staffel Sechs' thumb|Leroy und RachelIn Verlierer wie Ich kehrt Rachel von LA nach Lima zurück und erfährt von Leroy, dass er kurz vor der Scheidung von Hiram steht und sie das Haus verkaufen werden. Des Weiteren organisiert er mit Blaine, Sam und Will eine Intervention für Rachel, damit sie sich der Realität stellt. Daher sehen sie sich ihre Serie "That's So Rachel" an und versuchen Rachel besser über sich selbst fühlen zu lassen. In Träume werden wahr wird er in Rachels Dankesrede erwähnt, nachdem diese den Tony Award als "Beste Schauspielerin in einem Musical" gewonnen hat. Beziehung 'Hiram Berry' thumb|Hiram und LeroyIn Gorilla mit Herz werden zum ersten Mal Details erwähnt, wie und wieso die beiden sich ineinander verliebten. Sie waren beide zusammen in einem Theaterstück. Rachel zufolge ist das, was zwischen ihnen herrscht "Wahre Liebe". Sie beide sind von der Persönlichkeit her sehr unterschiedlich, haben aber bewiesen, was für zuvorkommende und unterstützende Eltern sie sind. In Verlierer wie Ich erfährt man, dass sie kurz vor der Scheidung stehen. Songs 'Duette' *'Chapel of Love' (Hiram) (Gorilla mit Herz) *'You're the Top' (Hiram) (Gorilla mit Herz) Gruppennummern *'You're the Top' (Gorilla mit Herz) Trivia *Laut dem Originalskript zu Ouvertüre sollte sein Name ursprünglich "Bruce" sein. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Eltern Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Charaktere S6 Kategorie:Homosexuelle Charaktere